Talk:Assault on the Stronghold
lol got a bug, which made the mission a lot easier, my hero/hench party got wiped and I was ressed inside the camp, so I could do the mission without opening the gates ;) 145.99.177.157 14:21, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :This happened to me too. dominique 14:40, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :Me too. At least it compensated for the Siege Devourers not doing their job. I went up on the ramparts and wiped out the Charr up there, they stopped spawning after a few respawns. Then I went back and got the Charr allies, who respawned when I came in range and told me to charge. They stopped at the gate anyhow. I shouldn't have bothered going back. Eddycurrents 22:30, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Merge! This page shall be merged with this one? http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Assault_On_The_Stronghold That one provides more details! Attacking their own gods... After breaking the gate and coming up to the last part, I tried to take out a small group of Charr at the top of the staris. Unbeknown to me the other Charr's were patrolling and so i got mobbed by all groups except the left hand side Destroyers. I flagged/ran down the stairs, and waited awhile. I watched the Charr's for awhile and noticed that the Destroyers were killed by the Charr....Why would you attack your own gods?! :Self defense I guess? Like the Titans, I doubt the Destroyers care one bit about the Charr and see them as a nuisance at best. A tasty nuisance. Other Charr also had no problem with attacking their own gods for NF. (T/ ) 02:16, 21 September 2007 (CDT) Charr douche: Quickly kill our enemies Destroyer muther:i have a better idea Charr: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! you:well that was anti climatic :It's actually in the dialogue... or at least it WAS. I didn't notice it the last time around, but it might have been because I was too busy fighting... or maybe its another case of the story-filler being broken like the Raisu Palace end cinematic for long enough that there are plenty of people that never got to see it properly. In short, Burntsoul didn't actually have any form of control over or alliance with the Destroyers - it isn't properly explained, but it looks more like he's managed to capture a few and is now trying to pass them off as 'gods' offering a similar alliance to that offered by the Titans. When you break into the fortress, he has them released as a form of mutually assured destruction - he's going to go down, but at least these pesky humans and rebels will go down with him. The problem with this idea is that if you're careful you can basically let them fight it out and mop up the remains, possibly with some light intervention to keep the mopping up duty to a minimum. But Pyre pointed out that he was an idiot (although not in so many words) at the start of the mission. Draxynnic 02:15, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Note Contradiction What's the deal with the notes? It says it's no problem to let the armored saurus die because it respawns, then it says the armored saurus won't make it to the gate without good team coordination and the only way to get it back is to restart. So which is it? Does the armored saurus die permanently or does it respawn? :Read what it says: "Sometimes, the siege devourers will not damage the charr." I sounds like it's saying IF the siege devourers aren't damaging the charr, you need to reset the mission otherwise the saurus will never survive long enough to reach the gates. In other words, the saurus will keep dying over and over, never surviving long enough to achieve its objective. The text has no contradiction; you just need to read more carefully. --Malagra 23:50, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :You need to take down the charr rangers to allow the saurus to bash down the walls. However if the siege devos don't do their job, you get outflanked by axe charr and the charr rangers keep killing the saurus. You can't win... unless you get lucky and spawn behind the wall. That's what happened to me. Eddycurrents 22:30, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :If you have any siege devourers that aren't responding and hurting charr, just wait 10 minutes i've had that twice now and it seems to fix itself--Marth Reynolds 11:01, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :I've had it happen too - but only on one side, so by completely clearing the other (setting the devourer that worked to attack the Seekers on teh gate and the party elementalists to hit the ones on the bluff) I was able to at least have the Saurus make some progress until the other devourer started working. Draxynnic 02:03, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Hard Mode Difficulty I consider myself to be a fairly good play, I have all the skill hunters, I'm a guardian of tyria, and I know my way around. However, this mission is IMPOSSIBLE. I can hold the Warriors at bay indefinitely but the seekers keep respawning and eventually I have to make a move for the door. You don't see the monk's health bars go down. They dissapear in an instant under the barrage from six seekers. I have made it to the gate but when I do, I manage to knock off 1/2 it's health max and there's no going back. BY that time three or four trios of warriors have spawned at the bottom and you will be insta-popped walking anywhere near it. Has anyone mananaged to even make it INTO the stronghold? 65.30.20.38 01:09, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :Bring Winds, prot the crap out of itm use yourself and teammates as meatshields. Zeek Aran 02:47, 15 October 2007 (UTC) I have to agree with the 1st comment. this IS imposable We had 3 very good people and the rest where a good mix of heroes. We could'nt get inside the fort either. Aslo winds does NOT help with the constantly respawing seekers. Did anyone else get only 1 drop and ZERO xp from mobs here. Just did this in Hard Mode with a Hero/Hench team. I was a W/E with Stoneflesh and took an MM and SS hero and Tahlkora with Shield of Deflection and Aegis, then for hench I had Mhenlo, Herta, Zho, and Eve. Clear the right siege with the NPC's then the left and then move back to the right, ignore the melee on the left unless it gets to close and just defend until the Saurus comes up. Move your party up and let them take damage while protecting the Saurus. Don't get to close to the gate or you will activate the internal res shrine and be unable to finish. It may take 2 or 3 attempts to get the gate down but it should fall eventually, once it does head inside. Don't go up the middle instead cut to the right and up the hill where you can take out 2 groups of 3 and work back to the center stairs. Send one person up to activate the update and get the destroyers to attack, then back off and let the enemies kill each other. I only had to kill Burntsoul and his guards and one other full group of Charr to finish the mission. Kaden Astrid 02:05, 17 October 2007 (EDT) I actually beat this in HM by activating the internal rez shrine. We hugged the north wall under the seekers and took them out. The newly spawned charr wars annialated my H/H team and we rezed inside the base. First of all, the charr just inside the door will not react as you kill them (although the seekers will). Clear out the imediate inside and then go to the seekers on the north bluff and kill them. camp there with a MM (I played a Curses necro) and kill the seekers as them come up. When the Saurus marches up to the door, the Charr wars will be on it like glue, take 3 but no more out. This will keep more from spawning. While keeping the charr on the north bluff down (they only spawn one at a time, so no prob), take out the charr north of the gate. With this the Saurus should make it in a few tries. Once the gate is down proceed as normal. Be sure to wait for the destroyers and charr to go at each other (the charr will win). Kill the winner. Bladeturner 13:32, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Did this in hard mode with hench/hero the other night. Flagged an MM hero over by the Fierces' devourer, as they couldn't hold the spot on their own. Took the rest, including a second MM hero, over by the north wall, between the warrior spawn and the wall. The MM hero would make minions from the corpses of the outer set of seekers (the ones the devourer fires on), and they would go distract the inner set of seekers. Only took about 5 mins for the saurus chain to take down the gate once I was in position. --Shattered Self 03:09, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Did this in HM w/ H/H; 1MM,1SS, 1N/RT(restoration); both healer hench; cynn; herta. I play a BHA ranger. Took me 15 minutes the first time, about 10-15 the second. First, take out the charr around the right side -- provides some mm. then, move to the left (the folks on the right cannot hold, I clear those out after the left) clear the charr and then set the seige devourer to work on the seekers. Moved team and flagged them close to the spot where the charr warriors will spawn, but back a little--else one volley from the seekers = a dead h/h. Then, using the vanguard sin skill and apply poison, I slowly worked my way up taking out the rangers; the h/h r more than able to take care of the spawning warriors. Once three seekers on the left are down, the saurus -- the second spawn -- can survive to take down the gate. I then move to the right side, clear out the charr and set that devourer to clear that side. Then move forward and take out the small charr groups on the left and right inside the fortress. Then move forward enough to set off the conversation. The first time I was not very lucky. There were several large groups of both charr and destroyer left to deal with. The last time, the destroyers took out all but the boss and one other small group. Ts healer 22:27, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Made it if hench and heros with my monk(hard mode of course). tried to protect the sauros myself using a 600hp/smite but it didn't work. so I boned the sauros!u get plenty of energy because theres lots of attacks on him so you can also back-up help you're party with bonds(took sf ele,MM and SS who really helped with br) as long as the sauros is in range and the bonds on him it will take ages until they kill him and he breaks the gate. try to avoid the destroyer groups and let the charr kill them because the destroyer of thoughts use mirror of disenchantment which removes all bonds at once. rest of charr are easy. A real tank(or a tank hero) is recomended. That map Is incredibly detailed. --Macros 20:53, 27 October 2007 (UTC)